We're Pregnant sequel to 'Hot Blooded'
by Booths2Hot
Summary: Did 'Hot Blooded' leave you with unanswered questions? Well sit back and enjoy the sequel where all your questions will be answered.


Last time on BONES,

_'Hot Blooded'_

_"Bones Baby I would be so happy that the world could end tomorrow and I wouldn't care because there isn't anything, besides you, that would make me happier than you to have my children because I will love you forever and for always no matter what" replied Booth getting impatient_

_"Well guess what Booth"  
_

_"What?" he asked_

_"I'm pregnant!!" she shouted_

**Chapter 1**

Booth was stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"Your pregnant?!" asked Booth finally speaking, Brennan shook her head

"We're pregnant!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he picked her up into a big bear hug

"Uh...Booth you're squishing me and I can't breathe" said Brennan

"Sorry, its just....he pauses...Your pregnant and I'm gonna be a daddy again!!! Wait it is mine isn't it?" he asked teasingly

Brennan slapped Booth playfully on the arm and said

"Yes it is yours and yes you are gonna be a daddy again. Now that we have established the obvious should we tell Parker and the 'squint squad' as you call them about this?"

"If you want to but not right now, 'cause right now I want you all to myself so I can do whatever I want and you are gonna like it" replied Booth. He started to trail kisses down the back of her neck and to her soulder making her moan. They were quickly brought back to reality when Brennan's phone rang making Booth growl and Brennan laugh.

"Brennan"

"Sweetie!!!! Finally, where did you and Booth go last night in such a hurry?" asked a very frantic Angela. Brennan then turned to Booth

"Seeley Baby could stop tickling me for just a minute so I can talk to Angela?" she asked in between giggles

"Why must I stop you know you like it. You like it, you like it" Booth sang-song still tickling Brennan's sides

"No I don't like it, I love it!" said Brennan as she planted a kiss on Booth's forehead and turned back to the phone

"Hey Ange, I'm kinda in the middle of something can I call you back later?" asked Brennan as she tried to stifle her laughter

"Sure Bren, but is everything ok, I mean you sound lik..." she stoped when she heard

"My....GOD! Booth!!!!"

"Ok Bren I'm gonna hang up now, bye"

"Bye,...she pauses...Ange" and before Brennan hung up Angela heard

"BOOTH!!!!!!! MY GOD!!!!" Booth smiled as he accomplished what he had been trying to do ever since she was on the phone

"I told you you liked it"

"Yeah and I said that I didn't like it I said that I...OH MY GOD!!...loved it"

An hour and a half and then an extra thirty minutes later they got dressed and got into Booth's SUV and headed to the Jeffersonian to tell everybody the great news.

**Chapter 2**

As Booth turned his SUV in from the heavy traffic and parked in his usual spot he turned to Brennan

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Booth it is besides if I don't do it now Angela will end up figuring it out first because we both know how she is when it comes to withholding information form her"

They soon entered the Jeffersonian and almost made it to Brennan's office but was spotted by Angela who wasted no time and rushed right over to them

"There you two lovebirds are; I was wondering where you two went to last night"

"Sorry Ange" said Brennan, "But we had something that we needed to discuss in private"

"So what did you two talk about?" inquired Angela

"That's actually why we're here; we are gonna tell all of you guys what we talked about" said Brennan right before she ran off to the restroom

"Booth what's wrong with Bren?" Angela asked becoming concerned

"There isn't anything wrong we have good news to tell and it kinda....he stoped so he wouldn't give any hints but Angela noticed

"Then what did she go running off like that for?" she asked even more concerned

"Angela we are gonna tell ya when she comes back" said Booth trying not to smile. Just then Brennan walked in; Booth noticed

"Hey Bones ya ready?" he asked giving her his best charm smile

"Yes, so Angela could you go and get everybody to the platform and when I say everybody I mean EVERYBODY"

"So you want Caroline and Sweets there too?" she asked now a little less nervous

"Yes Ange we do" Brennan said as Angela was leaving to tell EVERYBODY. Brennan smiled at Booth as she walked to him

"Seeley Baby, you might want to XYZ before something gets out" she said trying not to laugh at him but failed. Booth looked down to see that indeed he didn't zip up his pants

"Why don't you zip them up?" he asked playfully

"Because I'm afraid that if I try I won't zip them up I'll just take them off" she teased

"I wouldn't mind" he teased back and recived a slap on the arm

"Hey thats no way to treat the father of your baby now is it?" he teased again

"Booth you are impossible" said Brennan

"Well I try" he teased one more time and moved before she could slap him again making her chase him around her office but then he stopped and caused her to run into his arms and planted a kiss right on her lips. Brennan deepened the kiss their tongues met and Brennan let out a moan. When they finally came up for air Booth said

"You never did tell me how far along you are"

"I'm two days pregnant" replied Brennan with a hint of excitement in her voice that wasn't missed by Booth

"Are you excited?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Yes, yes I am.

"Awww, listen at you 'mommy Bones'" Booth said

"And I think that it is very exciting to have a small being growing inside me especially when I know that this small being is your's and I wouldn't change that for the world" she shot back and saw Booth's chest fill with pride but was again speechless; Brennan took notice

"Booth are you ok?" she asked a little worried. Now it was Booth who took notice and saw that she was worried and he hated to do that to her so he finally spoke

"Yes I'm fine; I'm just stunned at what you said because before we ever became a couple you always said that you didn't want to have children and now you are glowing with excitement; but I guess that's because you are having my baby" he teased and also paid for it

"Booth I know what I said in the past but that's just it its the past and now we have our baby's future to worry about not our past" Booth felt his chest swell with pride again at her last comment because it had come form her heart and was about to say something else but was stopped by Brennan's finger on his lips

"Seeley I have already answered all the questions I'm gonna answer today now just shut up and kiss me" she ordered and that was all Booth needed and planted the biggest kiss he could right on her soft lips. They were so lost in the moment that neither one of them noticed that Angela had came back

"Ahem" she cleared her throat and Brennan and Booth broke apart but not before he whispered in her ear

"We will finish this at home later" and gave her wink then turned to Angela

"I got EVERYBODY to the platform and we are all waiting for ya so come on" said a very excited Angela. Booth turned back to look at Brennan and asked

"You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Brennan as they all three turned toward the platform to spill the wonderful news.

**Chapter 3**

Brennan and Booth walked up on the platform and Angela went and stood beside her fiance`, Hodgins, as Caroline spoke

"Well Cherie, why does this wonderful news of your's involve me?" she asked

"I will get to that in a minute" said Brennan, "But first Booth and I have some news..... but was cut off by Caroline and Sweets

"Did you just say you and Booth have some news to tell us?" they asked in unsion; Booth looked at his wife

"Sweetheart I think we should tell Caroline and Sweets about us before you talk about the other thing don't you think?" he said and gave Brennan a charm smile that had a hint of seduction in it that only she saw

"OK. Caroline, Sweets, Booth and I are...they both held up their hands to let them see that they were married

"Well I'll be; Its about damn time" said Caroline as she hugged them both; then they turned to Sweets who looked as if he had choked on air

"Uh Sweets you alright over their?" asked Booth

"Yeah I'm fine this is wicked awesome now what could be more wonderful than this?" he asked; Booth looked at Brennan

"This, I'm pregnant!!" she shouted with joy as she walked over to Booth who took her in his arms and locked lips but was soon interrupted by Angela and her window shattering-mind spliting-ear ringing-wake the dead squeal.

**Chapter 4**

After everybody had regained their hearing, after they all said their goodbyes to Caroline and Sweets; Angela and Hodgins noticed Brennan and Booth heading back to her office. Angela was about to follow them but was stopped by Hodgins

"Angie don't you think that they deserve to be alone?" he asked

"I guess you're right" she replied

"I know I'm right now come with me; I have something to show you" said Hodgins with a hint of seduction in his voice and they took off to the Egyptian exhibition.

________________________________________________________________________

Booth stayed behind Brennan as they walked to her office. When Booth entered he closed the door and the blinds; then moved hastily toward Brennan and grasped her and planted a kiss right on her lips. Booth was about to pull away but Brennan deepened the kiss and parted her lips enough to nibble on his bottom lip.

Booth parted his lips and their tongues met and he let out a moan from deep in his chest that gave Brennan goosebumps. She backed him up to the couch and pushed him till he lost his balance and fell pulling her with him. She landed in his lap but they never broke their contact.

________________________________________________________________________

Hodgins and Angela were in the Egyptian exhibition. The room was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure as Hodgins trailed featherlight kisses down Angela's neck to her shoulder and back up to her ear.

"I love you Angela" he whispered. Angela tensed and then relaxed. She decided that she loved him to.

"I love you too Hodgie" she said. The room was once again filled with moans and grunts as they made love.

_______________________________________________________________________

Booth was still kissing Brennan. When they finally came up for air he looked at his watch. It was almost lunchtime.

"C'mon lets me and you take an early lunch" he said waggling his eyebrows. As if to say yes Brennan's stomach growled. They laughed as they walked out of her office and right out of the Jeffersonian hand in hand.

Chapter 5

The ride to the diner was quiet.


End file.
